Adeptus Astartes
|birth = |death = |rank = |class = |species = |gender = |height = 175.26cm (5'9ft) |weight = |weapons = |equipment = |vehicles = |hair = Black |eyes = Black |skin = Fair complexion |cyber = |era = GTA V Era |types = * |notable = *Genius-Level Intelligence |status = Active |affiliation = *Infinity Organization **Infinity Team }} Adeptus Astartes , , , , , , , , is a human male inventor, engineer, business and politician operating in Los Santos. He's a multibillionare individual known for his heightened intellect during his time at and the in the . Biography Powers & Abilities Powers Naturally-Peaked Condition *'Naturally-Peaked Stamina': Alex is able to perform physical activities for a longer period of time without tiring, or needing resources. Abilities Super-Genius Level Intellect: Astartes' greatest weapon is his super-genius intellect. Lester said that his mind is near of supernatural, and shouldn't be underestimated. He is able to easily make figure many concepts and ideas. And possess greater accelerated thought processing, allowing him to make over 7000 calculations in less than a nanosecond. And is also able to figure out mechanics of devices and electronics with just a glance at it. *'Master Tactician': Astartes is able to make elaborate, complex strategies on the fly. Weapon Mastery: Astartes is very skilled and trained in almost all forms of weapons. From small firearms, to even the minigun. Expert Businessman: Astartes is a very hard working businessman. Always able to make great wealth. His organisation is one of the wealthiest in the U.S. Multilingualism: Astartes is shown to be capable of speakign multiple so fluently it's like it was his native language. Speaking near, if not perfect , he's capable of speaing , , and even more then half of the . Medical Knowledge: Astartes aspired to become a trained, professional medical doctor, being able to save others with medical procedures and other methods. He has shown great knowledge in . He's noted to be able to give off advice. He's also appeared to be the only one who's attempting to investigate many pathogens such as caner and finding a cure. Expert Engineer & Programmer: Astartes is a well-versed member in many forms of technologies; specifically, he deals to the mechanics of vehicles and other devices such as computers, hardware and software. He's known to always carry a Acer Predator, which he uses periodically. As a scientst studying at the University of Michigan, he's well off his knowledge. At the only age of six years old, he was able to create his own and and continued to strive in engineering great inventions. He's a well known robotic technician where, based after 's robots, created robotic assisstants which he took to Japan. Along with that, made his him portable datapad that allows holographic projection, which he can interact with the holo-glove, a special to which interacts the three-dimensional image by interacting with the light fracturing and particles in the space. Unarmed Combatant: Astartes has shown he's a strong martial artist. Trained from a young age in various forms of hand-to-hand combat, he's capable of fighting agaist the undead horde single handily for a time, being able to take out at least 3-5 undead. He's a "jack-of-all-trade" when it comes to physical conditioning, using his strength and speed in unarmed combat. Great Stamina & Endurance: As shown many times, Astartes demonstrated many levels of , shown to peform various physical execises and feats without having physically shown or . He's physically ability also shown he's capable to endure past his limits, using on alone to be physically more active despite the intense fatigue after running out of stamina. Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Vehicles Land Transport Aircraft *Valkyrie *Hydra Weapons Appearance Personality Relationships Family Mavis Vermillion Alex was very caring and loving to his mother even more than life. When his father passed away, he has been taking of his mother to the point some would see it as a romantic relationship. That is the not case at all and merely rumors spread by bullies during his primary school years. Trivia/Notes *According to Sidis family, it is said that William James Sidis had an I.Q of 300, a claim that can not be proven due to his I.W test scores was lost to history. **According to the author of this article, if William did in fact had a I.Q of 300, according to the Superpower Wikia, having a I.Q of 300 is considered to be supernatural-level, and beyond the intelligence a human can obtain. *Adeptus Astartes is the alternate name to the Space Marines of . Category:Protagonists Category:Characters